Gwiazda Południa/03
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Gwiazda Południa Nieco nauki nie zaszkodzi przyjaźni. Młody inżynier nie przybył do Gryqualandu bynajmniej, aby czas tracić na bezsensowne gawędy i zabawy w gronie nieokrzesanych kopaczy. Zadaniem jego było gromadzenie danych topograficznych i geologicznych, próbek kamieniołomów i ziemi z pod pokładów pól djamentowych oraz poddanie ich analizie zaraz na miejscu. Pierwszem też staraniem Cyprjana było wyszukanie spokojnego mieszkania, gdzieby mógł ustawić przywiezione laboratorjum. Wzgórek, na którym stał dom pana Watkinsa, zwrócił najpierw jego uwagę. Było to dla niego najdogodniejsze miejsce, dość oddalone od gwaru kopaczy a jednak tylko o godzinę drogi od kopalni, gdzie z konieczności często miał przebywać. Nie wiele czasu potrzeba było na obejrzenie i wynajęcie lokalu. Fermer dość grzecznie przyjął propozycję inżyniera, bo, nudząc się w swoim samotnym domu, rad był, iż będzie miał towarzysza. Pan Watkins wkrótce jednak rozczarował się zupełnie względem swego sąsiada, gdyż ten nie lubiał gawędy, ani fajki, ani też butelki z dżynem. Zaledwie Cyprjan ustawił część swego laboratorjum, retorty i piecyki, puścił się już na naukowe wycieczki, a wracając wieczorem zmęczony i obładowany próbkami ziemi i skał, uczuwał większą ochotę do spoczynku niż do słuchania nieciekawych bajek starego fermera. Swoją drogą był bardzo uprzejmy i skromny, pomimo głębokiej wiedzy, i niemożna było go nie polubić, obcując z nim przez czas dłuższy. Pan Watkins też lubił i szanował go, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Żałował tylko często, że inżynier nie pije. Mój Boże, cóż począć z człowiekiem, który nigdy nie odwilżą gardła kropelką dżynu, – zwykle kończył sąd swój o Cyprjanie. Z panną Watkins Cyprjan wkrótce się zaprzyjaźnił. Panna Alicja była to panienka, miła i z dość dużym zasobem wiadomości naukowych, która chętnie skorzystała ze sposobności. aby popracować nad chemią doświadczalną. Laboratorjum inżyniera ogromnie zainteresowało Alicję, zwłaszcza dane, dotyczące djamentu, który był sprężyną pracy i celem pożądań ludności Gryqualandu. Od dawna lekceważyła ona ten kamień, nie ceniąc go więcej nad zwykły kamyk, i w tem zupełnie się zgadzała ze swym nowym przyjacielem. – Djament, mówił pewnego dnia Cyprjan jest-to właściwie czysty węgiel, t. z. skrystalizowany i pali się jak każdy węgiel. Ta jego właściwość, iż jest ciałem palnem, nasunęła myśl badaczom na rzeczywisty skład i pochodzenie jego. Newton pierwszy zauważył, iż oszlifowany djament odbija silniej światło niż wszystkie inne przezroczyste ciała, a że tą własnością odznaczają się wszystkie ciała palne, orzekł ze zwykłą mu bystrością, że i djament palić się powinien. Doświadczenia w tym kierunku prowadzone potwierdziły jego domysł. – Jednakże panie Méré, – pytała Alicja, jeżeli djament nie jest niczem innem, jak zwyczajnym kawałkiem węgla, czemu ma tak wysoką cenę? – Dla tego, odpowiedział Cyprjan, iż w przyrodzie znajduje się tylko w bardzo małej ilości. Przez czas dłuższy znajdowano go tylko w Indjach, Brazylji i na wyspie Borneo. Zapewne pamięta pani, bo było to zaledwie przed dziesięciu laty, kiedy poraz pierwszy rozeszła się wieść o pokładach djamentowych w południowej Afryce. – Pamiętam, – żywo potwierdziła Alicja,– tu w Gryqualandzie ludzie po prostu oszaleli. Młodzi i starzy z motyką i łopatą ryli się w ziemi. Odprowadzali oni rzeki w inne łożyska, aby na dnie ich szukać djamentów, o których we dnie mówili, a w nocy śnili. Choć byłam jeszcze dzieckiem, przejęłam się także ogólną gorączką poszukiwań, i o niczem innem nie marzyłam, jak o znalezieniu dużego, olbrzymiego kamienia! A więc, czyż to tylko nadaje wartość djamentom, iż tak rzadko się je znajduje? – Nie, nie tylko to. Jego przezroczystość, ogień, blask promienisty, który rzuca, gdy jest artystycznie oszlifowany, a szczególniej nieporównana jego twardość, czyni go zajmującym nawet dla świata naukowego. Jak pani wiadomo polerować go można tylko własnym jego pyłem, dla swej twardości używanym jest przy wierceniu skał. Bez pomocy tego kamienia trudnem byłoby krajać szkło i obrabiać inne twarde ciała, przebijać tunele i wiercić artezyjskie i kopalniane studnie. – Zaczynam nabierać nieco szacunku dla tego kamyczka, objaśnij mnie pan jeszcze, dobry panie Méré, – prosiła Alicja, czem jest ten węgiel będący w stanie krystalizacji, – czy dobrze się wyrażam? czem że on jest w rzeczywistości? – Węgiel, albo węglan, jest to ciało nie metaliczne, bardzo rozpowszechnione w przyrodzie, prowadził swój wykład Cyprjan, odnajdujemy je we wszystkich związkach organicznych bez wyjątku, zarówno w drzewie, jak chlebie i mięsie. – Jakież to dziwne, zawołała Alicja. A więc w tym oto krzewie i w trawce na pastwisku, w drzewie, pod którem siedzimy, w ciele mojej Dady, nareszcie ja i pan także, wszystko i wszyscy, zawdzięczamy istnienie węglanowi, tak samo jak djament. A może świat cały stworzony jest z węglanu? – Być może. Od dawna stawiano już podobne hipotezy, a nauka odkrywa prawie codziennie nowe szczegóły, potwierdzające to przypuszczenie. Jednem słowem zmniejsza się ciągle ilość pierwiastków prostych, które uważano dotąd za niepodzielne. Zdobycze zawdzięczane analizie spektralnej rzuciły nowe zupełnie światło na naukę chemji i prawdopodobnie będzie można owe 62 pierwiastki proste, (w których niezłożoność dotychczas tak wierzono), – sprowadzić do jednego np. wodoru, przedstawiającego się nam pod różnemi postaciami wskutek elektrycznych, dynamicznych i cieplikowych czynników. – Oszałamiasz mnie pan temi szumnemi przepowiedniami, opowiadaj pan, proszę, jeszcze o węglanie. Czy nie mogliby panowie chemicy skrystalizować sztucznie np. węglan, aby wytworzyć djamenty, jak się to dzieje z fosforem; byłoby to daleko wygodniej, niż kopać niezgłębione jamy w ziemi celem znalezienia ich. – Owszem, robiono już próby w tym kierunku, a mianowicie starano się przez krystalizację czystego węglanu otrzymać djamenty, i do pewnego stopnia usiłowania te uwieńczone zostały pomyślnym skutkiem. W roku 1858 Despretz, a niedawno pewien uczony angielski, zdołali zrobić rzeczywisty pył djamentowy. Używali oni w tym celu czystego węglanu, pozbawionego wszelkich mineralnych domieszek, (dobywali go z cukru) a później w przestrzeni, pozbawionej powietrza poddawali działaniom silnego prądu elektrycznego. Zadanie to nie jest jeszcze tak dalece rozwiązane, aby módz prowadzić produkcję djamentów na wielką skalę, w celach przemysłowych, lecz bądź pani pewną, iż jest to już tylko kwestją czasu. Dziś, jutro, a może w tej chwili, gdy o tem mówimy, gdzieś jakiś uczony doszedł do pozytywnych w tym kierunku rezultatów. Podobne rozmowy często toczyły się pomiędzy Alicją i Cyprjanem, podczas popołudniowej przechadzki po piaszczystym tarasie lub wieczorem, gdy podziwiali razem silny blask gwiazd południowej kuli nieba. Alicja, rozstawszy się z Cyprjanem, udawała się zwykle do małego ogrodzenia, gdzie hodowała stadko strusi. Hodowla strusi w okolicach Przylądka Dobrej Nadziei dosięga znacznych rozmiarów. Olbrzymie ptaki, cenione dla wartości swych piór, całemi gromadami bywają zamykane do obszernych ogrodzeń, aby swą niewolę jak najmniej uczuwały. Zdolność ich do lotu jest bardzo małą, wysokie płoty z mosiężnego drutu zupełnie więc wystarczają do pozbawienia ich możności ucieczki. Żyją one nadal w stanie dzikim, same sobie szukają pożywienia i cienistych miejsc na gniazda, gdzie składają olbrzymie swe jaja. Niszczenie gniazd strusich jest przez władze surowo wzbronione. Hodowca strusi, nie ponosząc prawie żadnych wydatków, ma z każdego ptaka 200 fr. rocznego dochodu. Panna Alicja hodowała swoje stadko tylko dla własnej przyjemności; bawiło ją wylęganie się młodych strusiątek, przybiegających na jej wołanie, jak małe kurczątka. Szczególną zaś faworytką była Dada, wyjątkowo piękny okaz z czerwonym łebkiem i ze złocistemi ślepkami. Ta właśnie niegodziwa Dada, która połknęła kulę bilardową, używaną przez pannę Alicję do cerowania. Oprócz tej zabawy panna Watkins była doskonałą gospodynią, która nie wahała się własnoręcznie zagnieść ciasta na pudding, nadzorować obiadu i utrzymywać bieliznę we wzorowym porządku. Nie przeszkadzało jej to wcale z prawdziwym artyzmem i zamiłowaniem grywać sonaty Bethowena, władać poprawnie trzema obcemi językami, zajmować się wyborową lekturą, a podczas wieczorków w domu, z prawdziwym wdziękiem czynić honory gospodyni. Wszyscy podróżni zazwyczaj zdziwieni są, widząc, iż w Transwaalu, Ameryce i Australji żony i córki nieokrzesanych kopaczy złota posiadają ogładę i wykształcenie wszechstronniejsze niż kobiety europejskie. W Wolnym Związku Orange, gdzie wychowanie chłopcowi dziewcząt jest zupełnie równouprawnione, różnica pomiędzy stopniem wykształcenia obu płci jest znaczną z powodu, iż chłopcy wcześniej opuszczają ławki szkolne. Mężczyzna skutkiem ciężkiej pracy ma wygląd dziki, wyraża się rubasznie i posiada nawyknienia prostackie, kobiety zaś w zaciszu domowem pielęgnują nauki i talenty, naco mężowie i bracia czasu, ani ochoty niemają. Zdarza się też często że w śród pustyni wyrasta piękny kwiat, w rodzaju córki pana Watkins. Pożegnawszy Alicję Cyprjan, aby zagłuszyć smutek, zabrał się do pisania listu do byłego swojego profesora przy szkole górniczej w Paryżu. …”W mojem urzędowem sprawozdaniu niechciałem wspomnieć o hipotezie, która mi się nasunęła przy ostatnich badaniach geologicznych, a mianowicie, o przypuszczeniu co do powstawania djamentów. Hipoteza, przypisująca tworzenie ich siłom wulkanicznym lub prądom wodnym, zarówno mnie jak i panu nie trafia do przekonania. Bo czemuż, jeżeli ogień wulkaniczny utworzył djament, nie zamienił na djamenty wszystkie kamienie wapienne, śród których się maleńka ta cząsteczka zwykle znajduje? Jednem możliwem objaśnieniem historji powstawania djamentu, wydaje mi się hipoteza nagromadzenia pierwiastków wchodzących w skład djamentu przez wodę i krystalizacji tychże w pokładach, mających prawie zawsze jednostajną formę. Badając tu niejednokrotnie pola djamentowe, zdziwiony byłem tą jednostajnością zarysów, miejsc, gdzie najwięcej kamieni znajdowano. Zarysy owe przypominały olbrzymią, leżącą na boku, płaską butelkę, jakiej zwykle używają myśliwi. Każdy rezerwoar owej butelkowej formy zawiera 30–40 tysięcy kubicznych metrów mieszaniny piasku, gliny, w ogóle warstwę aluwialną. Jeżeli wrzucimy do naczynia z wodą ciała różnej ciężkości, co nastąpi? Ciała te osadzą się na dnie i po bokach naczynia. Otóż w tych rezerwoarach okazuje się ten sam przebieg. Djamenty znajdują się przeważnie na dnie i na krańcu kopalń, następnie po bokach. Kopacze tak dobrze wiedzą o tem rozmieszczeniu, że kopalnie położone na dnie rezerwoarów dochodzą ceny olbrzymiej, o ile tylko zarys pokładów jest wiadomy. Przeciw zaś teorji powstawania djamentów przez działanie prądów, przemawia jednostajny gatunek, kolor i ugrupowanie ich w poszczególnych pokładach, coby miejsca mieć nie mogło przy silnem tarciu i wirze wodnym. Dochodzę do wniosku mej hipotezy. Przypuszczam, że woda naniosła pierwiastki djamentów do onych łożysk, a tam, sprzyjające warunki cieplikowe, dopomogły tymże do skrystalizowania się. Nawet widzimy, że większe djamenty leżą zwykle odosobnione, tak, jak gdyby wszystkie pierwiastki danego pokładu skupiły się razem, krystalizując się w jednym okazie. W jaki zaś sposób prądy wodne wniknęły w te pokłady, wyjawić nie mogę i na tem prawdopodobnie misję moją zakończę. Z większem powodzeniem dokonałem badania skał”… O północy Cyprjan zakończył swój długi list i, zgasiwszy lampę, zasnął snem sprawiedliwego człowieka. Praca łagodzi wszelkie smutki; a do snów Cyprjana zakradły się urocze wróżki, które kazały mu nierozpaczać nad dzisiejszym zawodem i nie tracić nadziei w pomyślną przyszłość…